Corque
by priestess Venus
Summary: what if kagome is more than a normal time traveling miko? she is WHO!what does she have with the dark guardians? read to find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yyyaaaayyy!hello pretties! This a maybe the first time you see this pairing! Guardian bao and kagome! Yyaaaayyy! Please R&R ^O^**

**if you are saying what a crazy name, Cor=legend que=lost,forgotten so it means forgotten legend**

**Disclaimer: if I owed something I would made money from it not publish it for free!**

**Warning:sometimes OOC in language!**

* * *

><p>Kagome's pov<p>

It was 3 months after the battle in mount hakurei. And inuyasha was still angry that naraku had kikyo was death.i feel sorry for him…

Last week,we were on a village nearby that we heard rumors about a young woman who was badly she had a bow .

Inuyasha was sure she was we weren't sure. So we started to search the area . inuyasha was searching day and night without a rest.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

The sun was sitting and the gang was walking under the violet-orange sky…

"inuyasha,we should rest a bit…."said miroku.

"miroku is right inuyasha,we are searching days and we haven't rest a bit!"yelled shippo. While sango and kagome noded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?YOU WEAK HUMANS!"he yelled in anger and turned back and said:" YOU CAN REST HOW MUCH YOU WANT! I'M GOING TO SEARCH ALONE!"and then he jumped away and left the group alone.

"I feel so sorry for him…."said kagome with sadness.

"as I do but it wasn't our fault!"sad sango.

"lady kagome,can't you feel any jewels near bye?"asked miroku.

"not at all… since naraku escaped,I couldn't sence just a one!"kagome replied.

"after that,not even kouga was here to see you kagome! Maybe you can't sence the jewel anymore!"said shippo.

His word made kagome sad and look om the ground.

"I don't know shippo chan… maybe…"she said with sadness in her voice.

"what are you talking about kagome?of course you can do it!"said sango. And sat next to kagome.

"why is it that we haven't see kouga for so long?"asked miroku.

"he is surely with ayame!"said shippo and then covered his mouth with his tiny hands knowing what he said was false.

"eeehh…ehhhhh! Let us make some fire for the night!'said sango trying to change the a few minutes ,the moon was up in the sky.

Kagome just looked at the fire they made.'_maybe I am really not useful…I it wasn't me here…the jewel would never shattred! It was inside me! This all is my fault…. I do not belong to here….'she thought to her self._

"is anything wrong kagome?"asked shippo as he looked into kagome's eyes.

"no…nothing really…."she said with a smile.

"don't think about kouga or inuyasha kagome!"shippo said.

"I don't ! I was thinking about something else shippo!"

"if you say so….."

"kagome !shippo !we need to sleep!inuyasha comes back in the morning,when he arrives we should just start our journey…."said miroku.

With that everyone went to their sleep that,they all fall to sleep…

In that night,kagome was having dreams…

She was in a dark jungle,old trees,and a dark grey was in a white dress more like a very big towel she was holding around her.

She heard voices calling her name… and then she was sourounded with white-violet glitters…no… there were fire flies,or like she that she was wake…_'what a strange dream…'_she said and then slept again.

* * *

><p>DARK WORLD<p>

there was an old jungle with trees… and a really big castle was in the mittle of it.

Then we hear foot steps .many of them…

"HEY! Who are you?what do you want?" asked a guard from the castle who was a bat demon…red hair and red wings with black armor.

"we are the royal partners of the great witch Fisanis(fis-a-nis /elven name meaning light dawn/male).she has some important massages for the great dark guardians." Said one of the soldiers.

The castle guard talked together and let them go to the castle.

IN THE GREAT HALL

"my master!i have important massages from my lord fisanis for you!"the massanger bowed down.

"what is this important massage?"asked a tall,well build man in an armor like skull.(the skulled warrior is named Malean also elvish meaning 'war rider'/ I am making names for them because just guardian bao has a name,BAO! The others don't have! So don't be mad!)

"we found her…."he replied with a grin…

"WHAT do you MEAN we found HER!"came a voice from behind.a man with purple skin,red eyes,yellow hair…

"oh…bao… good that you've arrived… you heard it right…. We found her."said malean with amuse .

"where is she?"asked bao with happiness.

"she is in the demon world…"the massanger answered.

"what is her name ?"aske chaos sorcerres (from now: Za-evar! Royal flute! So:Zaevar!)who just came in with a few black armored soldiers with him.

"kagome… but she doesn't know ANYthink about herself…."he replied.

"so…decided!we go to demon world,talk to her ,and bring her with us!"said malean with happiness.

"it's not that simple! Did you really think she will accept all this and come with us?she doesn't know anything! I mean a girl! I know WHO she is but she still is a woman! We can't hope that much from a little girl to belive all THIS and come with us! Have you ever looked in the mirror?"asked baou.

"baou is right … I won't be easy…"said zaevar.

"and MR baou you should look in the mirror too! You know,your horns aren't that small!" said malean with a smirk.

"stop it you all!"said zaevar.

"it's our duty to bring her here,hard or easy… now get ready,we will leave tomorrow."he said again.

And with that everyone noded and left in an eyeblink.

"where did they all go?"said the massanger in confuse

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ok people I know it was short,and a little confusing but trust me!you all are going to have a lot of fun! PLEASE gimmi your opinions and ideas ,I also need 2 more names for the other 2 guys! HHEELLPP!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Salam!(hello in Persian….) here is the hot new chapter for those who read the story and my dear reviewers : Fuyuki-san and Rosie hater(thanx for the help ) LOVE you!

Also,I need a beta reader,can someone help?

Here are some information about the story:

Malean: the skulled warrior

Zaevar:Chaos sorcerer

Fisanis:a famous witch(I just owe this one hahahaha!)

Guardian baou:we call him who he is!

Chernobog(means black God): black skilled magician

Belobog(white God):white skilled magician.

Disclaimer:even if I write 10000000000000000000000 different stories about inuyasha and YU GI OH GX…. I never will owe them! How sad….

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: the dark truth<p>

The sun was up and the group were walking like always,inubaka was a few feets further from the rest of the group.

Kagome and sango were talking about why kagome is so tired and in deep thoughts…

KAGOME'S POV…..

"kagome-chan is there something wrong?"sango asked.

"what? Oh no… why?"I was right,I was in my thoughts,thinking of the strange dream I had the past night.

"you was so concerned,you didn't even heard shippos cry when inuyasha punched him in the head!"sango replied with worry in her voice,while kiara in her arms just"ppuurr"ed…

"really? Inuyasha SIT!" I yelled with anger. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"inuyasha yelled in my face with face full of dirt.

"for being rude rudeto shippo of course!"I yelled in his face back.

"But that was about one hour ago!Why NOW!"He yelled back and then baked off…

"kagome what about we go to a hot spring and so we can talk better…I'm sure you will feel more relax so…"sango said and I gave a nod with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>SCENE CHANGE:ON SOME TREES NEAR THE GROUP!<p>

Five pair of eyes were watching the group every eyes belonged to no one's but baou,zaevar,malean,chernobog and belobog.

"WOW! I never thought I willget the chance to see her!"said zaevar with tears in eyes in a happy voice.

"put yourself together zaevar! You are known to your cold and emotionless feelings!"said malean with an angry face.

"GUYS! We should focus on HER!"said belobog with shame from their behaving.

"you should behave yourselves! We can't show you to the supreme queen if you continue this behave! We should show her how strong and loyal and….(after 10 minutes)intelligent and…(another 10 minutes!) brave and polite and…." "SHUT IT UP BAOU!"malean yelled at him while the others were just confused by baou's looooong talk…

"I was trying to teach you something!"baou explained with anger.

"eeeehhh… by the way…. She really is a beauty don't you think?"chernobog said with pride.

"CHERNOBOG! How come you say something like THIS? Of course she IS! It's said she is the most beautiful woman in the whole world!"baou said.

"enough girlish chit chat you all! Did you hear what they said?they want to have a bath…we can't go near….it's out of our manners…and also we can't let her be there in the forest all alone by her self,so we will just make the whole area empty!"said malean with an imteligent smile on the face…

They all nod leaving their way that was tree to anoyher tree,not wanting the group to know their went to different directions to make the area empty.

* * *

><p>WITH THE GROUP<p>

"did you hear that miroku?"asked sango.

"no,I didn't hear anything."he replied.

"I heard soething like a….a…! bush! A moving bush!"she replied.

"me too…"came inuyashas voice. "but it was just the wind I assume… I can't smell anu demons…"he was just silent with a sleeping shippo in her arms.

LATER ….

The group had arrived to a village,the whole village looked so nervous,when our friends asked them about,no one dared to talk someone said to the they should talk to the old woman who is their herbs doctor…

When they get to the address the man gave them,they found that the old woman was scared too,when they introduced themselves and asked her their question,she answered:

"did you hear from the Corque?"

They all gave a nod bach all but not kagome.'cor what?'

"seems like the Dark guardians have found her,in our world and they are now here….in OUR WORLD!"the old woman said with horror in her voice.

"sorry …but I don't know what you are talking about!"kagome said when she saw the white skin of her friends…their fear…

"it's a legend! It's said that there is one powerful and pretty woman with the most powerful aura ever! It started when Haou,the supreme king of dark world,died in a battle with the red armored warrior jaden yuki…

Haou was very powerful,when he died,he set his power and all his aura free… to power can choose his new master…. the power will wait until it has found the new body….we all had forgot about the legend because it all happened about four thousand years ago…but about 18 years ago(kags is eighteen here!)we heard that the power has choosed some baby girl,it she will be very pretty and powerful…no one knew who and where she was… all these years are the demons,ghosts and other creatures in the dark worl searching for her,but they never succeed….but now,it seems they have finally found her…in this world…." Shippo told the story while kagome was amazed….

The old woman invited the group to stay the night and they a few hours past away with talking from the Corque….:

"inuyasha!we are going to a hot spring nearby…"kagome said."be careful you all…it's very dangerous cause the dark army can be everywhere…"inuyasha told them.

With that,kagome,sango,shippo and aimi(the old lady…)went to the springs middle in the forest as aimi mentioned.

On the way,they saw that there was not a single bird on the trees! No ants on the ground and no butterflies flying by because of all the flowers… no life was to seen…

"what happened to all the animals?"kagome asked confused.

"hhuuuhhhhh….it must be because of the dark army…."sango replied with sadness.

'yeah… it IS because of us….'zaevar chuckeld in his mind who was hiding himself in a tree near them….guarding his queen….

As they finally get to the spring aimi was shocked…. The spring was never,NEVER so beautiful! Petals all over the water,like they were a cover for the hot water,not only that the petals were yellow,blue,purple,pink….normally,there were just a few petals in the water,just pink! And now…

The land near the spring was also full of pretty stunning plants,thousand of white butterflies flying by….birds singing…. 'what is happening?'she asked herself.

"wow aimi chan… you sure knew where to bring your guests!"kagome said with the brightest smile everyone saw in her face ever…

'so my queen really likes that kind of stuff…!' said belobog to him self,who was on a tree just behind them,he was there to make sure she liked what they did… he would leave soon knowing the privacy of a queen…

'malean's plan worked….'he continued while he left the queen,being sure she is safe….

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"**you sure this will work malean?"baou asked with a cold expression.**

"**baou is right,she is the queen of the dark world! And this flowers and butterflies…aaaawweeeee…."said zaevar with disgust in his face.**

"**but MEN! She is just a girl!a girl who was whole her lifetime in love with all of this!if we don't use this kind of stuff,she will never accept us for being her servants!"malean replied. The others just looked at each other and after a few second they all gave a nod.**

"**good!... we will make the water full of petals…we need butterflies ,many as possible…we need good looking plants too!"malean told his plan and was proud of himself being so genius…**

**Everyone looked at him with mouths on the ground:**

"**how came that all from? You weren't a girl now were you?"baou said with a teasing look.**

"**I will tell the queen that you said that!"**

"**oh really?"**

"**guys!we should start our plan…. We want to make the queen happy….."said with that,everyone went to their duties.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>KAGOME'S POV<p>

we all went to the relaxing hot water,enjoyin our feelings….

"kagome chan,now it's the time for explaining…"sango said.

"yeah kagome! You can trust us!we can help you!" said shippo.

I smiled and said"well…you know it was because a strange dream I had….very strange…"

"bother to tell us?"sango asked.'_aawwweee…I really don't want to tell them the dream…I don't know why….'_i said to myself,as if I've heard a voice whispering in my head "don't tell them…" I don't know why but I will just listen…

"it was something about naraku….that's all…"I lied.

"ok then… try to forget it…it was just dream afterall!"sango told.'_I don't know why sango chan,but this is something more than a dream…I'm sure…'_

"ok maidens we should keep going now,we don't want to get some trouble!"aimi was in her thoughts as we came to the springs,I wonder why…

"yes aimi sama!"I replied.

With that,we packed our stuff,and went back to the village,the spring was really good for me,I'm a little calmer now…

* * *

><p>WITH THE DARK ARMY!<p>

It was night now and **queen** kagome and her friends were asleep now…and the 5 guardians were in a barrier they made near the house their queen was in…talking together:

"I am so happy the queen liked the spring…"malean said with pride.

"Me too… I had never thought she would give so much value to something like that!"chernobog told the others.

"Yeah… but good thing we could make our queen happy…"Baou said with eyes closed…

"When are we going to talk to her? I can't wait to hear her voice spelling my name and then order me around!"Zaevar said with a light in his –now- puppy eyes…

"you said it!"said Belobog.

"I know how loyal you all are to her,and how long you all waited for seeing her…but we should wait,she doesn't know any of her powers so if we talk to her,she will deny it and won't believe us,the others will find out who she is and will just kill her!"baou answered.

"but she is very wise! I mean…she should be! The supreme power won't choose someone who isn't wise,intelligent and so many other positive points. She will understand us and will accept it…I know this!"said Zaevar.

"you all are right,she will understand,but she needs her time,I had a conversation with Fisanis,he told that he is preparing the queen for the truth."malean told.

"and how is he preparing our queen?"baou asked.

"he is preparing her in her dreams…"malean replied.

"how so?"belobog asked.

"she had a few dreams until now,made my fisanis,he said after tonight,she is ready…."Malean said.

"why after tonight?"baou asked.

"he said she will have her final dream tonight…"malean replied.

They all looked at together,not wanting that their queen will have bad dreams,if so,they will just kill fisanis,they were very loyal… _sick loyal!_

WITH KAGOME

She was sleeping…peaceful as always,but that was what it looked like,she was having this weird dreams…._another time…_

* * *

><p>Yyyaaaayyyyy!finally!<p>

I tried to make it longer…but help needed! I have problems to find a **final dream**!hhheeeelllpp! thank you for reading and plese peview if you want me to continue….

more reviews=sooner the update!

Thank you! Love you all… :-*


End file.
